Pride and Prejudice and Shinobi
by catcafe
Summary: Pride and Prejudice, Naruto-style. Completely blind casting for whichever Naruto character fits the role in Pride and Prejudice the best, therefore, crack pairings abound. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single young ninja in possession of great power, prestige, and fortune must be in want of a kunoichi bride.

However little is known about the feelings of said kunoichi in settling down or the readiness of said ninja in starting a family, this truth is so fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that such a ninja on entering a hidden village is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade to her husband one day, "Have you not heard the news that Old Sarutobi's house is let at last?"

The Hatake made no answer, too busy reading his orange book.

"Do you want to know who has taken it?" cried the Senju impatiently.

"Aa," Kakashi answered, turning to see the next page of his stimulating literature and giggled.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Put that book away before I burn it!" she yelled, slamming her hand on a table and breaking it.

"Yare, yare, that's the third table you've broken this week," Kakashi put his book away.

"_Anyway_," Tsunade growled, "Apparently Jiraiya's student ran down on Monday to see the place and was so delighted with it that he agreed with Asuma immediately and is to take possession before next month and some of his servants are to be in by the end of the week."

"Is Jiraiya to come with him?"

"Thank God no!"

"Then why are you so excited? I thought his student married his niece."

"That's the older Uzumaki! The younger, the one who is coming, is _unmarried_. He's Minato's son, too, and heir to the Namikaze fortune! What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"Kakashi, you must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them!"

"I thought that you wanted our girls to marry for love?"

"Well, they have to be married off before you die. Otherwise they will have no protection at all."

"They'll have your brother and his friend."

"Hidan and Kakuzu have no fortune of their own and Kakuzu is greedy enough to sell them off to some brothel. Regardless, Minato and Kushina were good people so I'm sure that their son will be just as fine a young man. You will go visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no reason for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be better, for you are as pretty as any of them, Uzumaki Naruto may like you best of the party."

"You flatter me. I certainly _have _had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has three grown up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"I wonder why you should still use your genjutsu then."

Tsunade ignored this in favor of continuing in her plea. "But you must still go to see the Uzumaki when he comes."

"It is too troublesome."

"You sound like that damnable Nara! Kakashi, our girls need this. They need to be introduced to find upstanding nin now so that they can fall in love and find safe homes and _they_ cannot go until you go."

"You are over scrupulous surely. I'm sure Naruto-kun would be happy to meet you; and I will send a letter assuring him of my hearty consent of his choosing any one of my daughters; though I must throw in a good word for Sakura."

"I wish you would not. Hinata is far more gentle and Hanabi far more regal. Sakura is as wild as I was and it will take an extraordinary ninja to tame her. It would probably require someone with the same genius as one of those mysterious Akatsuki friends of Kakuzu and Hidan. I do not know if Uzumaki, who is known to be one of the kind jinchuuriki, can handle her."

"You forget, my Lady, that the jinchuuriki are known to be demons on the battlefield." Kakashi took out his book once more.

"You will still go, then?"

"Nope."

"Kakashi! You take too much delight in vexing me! You have no compassion for our poor daughters' future!"

"On the contrary, I have a high respect for their future. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these eighteen years at least."

"Ah! You do not know how I worry!"

"But I hope you relax and we both live to see many young, powerful, and rich nin come into the neighborhood."

"It shouldn't matter if twenty such come if you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, Tsunade, when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

"Oh!" she cried in frustration as she fled the room to destroy a clearing outside, leaving the giggling Kakashi behind to his afternoon reading.

Kakashi was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and twenty years was not enough for his wife to understand his character. _Her _mind, luckily, was not too simple. She was a woman of much medical knowledge, monstrous strength, and uncertain temper. When she became enraged there were likely to be earthquakes whose vibrations invigorated her husband and frightened any new neighbors. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was gambling and sake.

**Please R&R with any suggestions for casting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized I forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Naruto and I certainly am neither witty or old enough to be Jane Austen. This disclaimer applies to this entire work so I will not be rewriting it in every chapter I upload; it would be redundant. Anyway, here is the second chapter.**

Hatake Kakashi was strangely among the earliest of those to visit Uzumaki Naruto. He had always intended on seeing him, though to the last assured his Lady that he would not go, for he found her anger sexy and amusing. It was not till the evening after that she knew about his going. It was disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second daughter employed in practicing her sutures he suddenly addressed her with,

"I hope Naruto-kun will admire your medical prowess, Sakura."

"We are not to know _what _Uzumaki-san likes," said Tsunade resentfully, "since we are not to visit."

"But you forget, Mother," said Sakura, "that we shall meet him at the dance, and that Koharu-san promised to introduce him."

"I do not believe Koharu would do any such thing. She has her own granddaughter to worry about. She is a conniving sly person and I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her!"

"Neither would I," said Kakashi, "and I am glad to find our opinions in agreement on this."

Tsunade deigned not to make a reply but unable to contain her temper, began to scold her brother's partner.

"Don't keep coughing so, Hidan, it's annoying."

"Jashin-sama curse you! I do not cough for my own fucking amusement!"

"Hidan shows no discretion in either his coughs or language," said Kakashi before thinking to himself, I am glad though that he is still capable of forming complete sentences in spite of the amount of rituals he does with our animals every month. He then asked, "When is the dance to be, Sakura?"

"The Wednesday after next at six."

"What does it matter since you will arrive late if you come at all?" snapped Tsunade before touching her chin in contemplation, "Though if Koharu is to come back next Tuesday, it will be impossible for her to introduce him since she does not know him herself."

"Then you have the advantage and can introduce Naruto-kun to _her_."

"Impossible, since _I_ don't know him myself."

"I honor your circumspection. Two weeks acquaintance is certainly very little. While I do find him delightful, one cannot know what _sort_ of nin someone is by reputation alone. But if _we_ do not venture, somebody else will and Koharu will certainly be unhappy if Moegi is not given a fair chance; and therefore, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."

Everyone stared at Kakashi. Tsunade said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What can be the meaning of this?" cried her husband, "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot agree with you _there_. What say you, Kakuzu?"

"Shut up, I'm busy going over possible bounties."

"You and your heathen greed!" cried Hidan, "May Jashin-sama curse you and your family for generations to come!"

"Oh shut up!" yowled Tsunade, throwing a table out the window, "I am sick of your arguments and I am sick of Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I am sorry to hear _that_; but why did you not tell me sooner? If I had known this morning, I would not have called on him. I'm afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of all in the room was just as he had wished. When the first tumult of joy was over, his lady began to declare that she had suspected all along.

"I knew you would have listened to me eventually, Kakashi. Otherwise, I would have burned your collection and then sent you to live with the Inuzukas. Well, I am very pleased, though your humor is rather exasperating."

"Now, Hidan, you may cough as much as you choose," Kakashi sighed as he began to leave the room.

"Fuck you!" cried the Jashinist as the door slammed shut.

"Oh, I am so very glad that you girls have the chance to meet such a fine and upstanding young nin. I will have to talk to Kakashi to see what he has garnered about Uzumaki's character to decide which of you girls would be best suited for talking with him."

"My sisters are welcome to him," Sakura said.

"You shouldn't be so proud, Sakura. You need security," chided her mother.

"I can provide for myself until my sisters marry."

"But can you provide in an honorable way?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata, ever the peacekeeper shyly inquired as to how soon the others thought Uzumaki-san would visit and when they should ask him for dinner.

The rest of the evening was spent in contemplating this until Kakuzu threatened to kill the next person to disturb his money counting and Hidan begged leave to perform some sacrifices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you .chickie for your review, it is encouraging to know that someone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**Disclaim is in Chapter 2 and without further ado:**

Not all that Tsunade, however, with the assistance of her intelligent daughters, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of the young Uzumaki. They attacked him in various ways, from asking bluntly or nicely by turn to threatening the destruction of his precious Icha Icha, to gain nothing but clever avoidances and extra traps and seals protecting Kakashi's private library.

They were all obliged, at last, to accept the secondhand intelligence of their neighbor Kurenai. Her report was highly favorable. Maito Gai was delighted with the Uzumaki. He was "most youthful" and "filled with the springtime of youth." Asuma offered a more helpful report to Kurenai on the new neighbor by declaring him to be quite agreeable and affable, if a bit eccentric. He meant to be at the next dance with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Uzumaki Naruto's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my girls happily settled with Uzumaki-san," said Tsunade to her Kakashi, "and the rest equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for but more sake."

In a few days Naruto returned Kakashi's visit, and sat ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of seeing the three ladies of whose beauty he had heard much of; but he saw only the father and had a passing brawl with the mother after he addressed her as Tsunade-baachan. Kakashi was exceedingly joyful as Naruto had called his Icha Icha boring.

Tsunade was quick to anger but enjoyed the disrespect the youth paid her as too often had people in the village referred to her as Tsunade-hime in reverence for her grandfather. So she was hopeful to talk more with Jiraiya's student but was dismayed to find him already left.

Tsunade despaired to think that he had inherited Jiraiya's wanderlust before Kurenai set her at ease by suggesting that he had gone to Konoha to fetch a party for the upcoming dance consisting of twelve ladies and seven gentlemen. This horribly large number of ladies soon dwindled down to six and when his party finally arrived at the dance, there were only five people in the party altogether, which consisted of Naruto, two of his cousins, the wife of his male cousin, and another young man.

Naruto was good-looking and genial; he had a healthy tan and a quick grin. His female cousin was a fine young woman, with an air of decided fashion. His elder male cousin, Uzumaki Nagato, and wife, Konan, were both quiet and were soon revealed to be Jiraiya's other student and niece as well as the leaders of Amegakure. The young man, however, captured the whole attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, and noble mien. He garnered even more attention when it was circulated within five minutes of his arrival that he was THE Uchiha Itachi. He had a reputation for being an extremely potent and extremely wealthy ninja. The men looked on him in awe and a small amount of fear while the women gushed at his handsomeness and lithe grace that only the truly powerful of shinobi could gain. He was indeed looked upon with great admiration for half of the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity, though not the fear that spread through the room. He was discovered to be arrogant and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Fire Country or his position as head of the Uchiha family could then save him from having a most forbidding, cold countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Naruto had soon made himself acquainted with all the principle people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the party ended so early, and talked of giving one himself at his place. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Uchiha Itachi danced only once with Konan and once with Naruto's cousin, Yamanaka Ino, declined to be introduced to any other kunoichi, and spent the rest of the evening standing sentry in the corner, speaking occasionally to members of his own party and once, in secret when the rest of the room was not looking, with Kakuzu. His character was decided by all strangers present. He was the proudest, most disagreeable person in the world, and everybody hoped that he would not come here again and pitied any kunoichi that the nin pursued, if he was to court any. Tsunade had been one of his few supporters as both her husband and brother were formerly and briefly acquainted with the Uchiha and spoke of him with great respect, but when he slighted one of her daughters, she quickly became one of the greatest protestors and the only one with guts enough to openly express her disdain for him.

Sakura had been obliged by the scarcity of ninja to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Itachi had been close enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Naruto, who came for a few minutes to entreat his friend to join.

"Come on Itachi! Join the party! I can't have you standing about like temme! You should dance!"

"No. You know how I dislike it, unless I am well acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your cousins are engaged and it would be a punishment to me to stand with any other woman in the room."

"Man, Itachi!" cried Naruto, "You're such a party pooper! I've never met so many pleasant kunoichi in my life!" here he turned to look at Hinata and muttered, "Some of them are _really_ hot."

"_You_ are dancing with the only pretty one in the room," said Itachi, also looking at Hinata.

"Oh! She is so beautiful; and so nice too! But there is her sister sitting behind you who is also kind of pretty and nice to talk to, too! Why don't I get Hinata-chan to introduce her to you?"

"Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Sakura, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_; and she does not have a high enough chakra signature to be considered a worthy kunoichi. I am not in the mood to give consequence to those who spend too much time with frivolities to work on improving themselves. You had better go back to your dance partner and enjoy her smiles; you are wasting your time with me."

Naruto took his advice. Itachi went back to his corner; and Sakura remained with no very cordial feelings toward Itachi. Indeed, she was tempted to challenge him to a fight for his impugning her honor, but she had always been taught that doing such a thing was fool hardy so instead she decided to find the hilarity in the situation. His gross miss estimation of her ability along with his arrogant conceit were ridiculous enough that when she told her story to her friends, she told it with great spirit; for she had a playful disposition that delighted in such follies as this.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Tsunade had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the newly arrived party as Naruto had danced with her twice and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Hinata was as much gratified this as her mother was, though in a quieter way. Sakura felt Hinata's pleasure. Hannabi had heard herself mentioned to the cousins as the most accomplished kunoichi in the neighborhood and was never without a partner to dance, which was all she had yet learnt to care for at a dance party. Kakuzu had the delight of discussing business with his fellow members of the Akatsuki while there, though he kept his pleasure circumspect from his sister and nieces and decided to share anything that needed to be shared with his partner but kept the rest between him and the other three members at the assembly tonight.

When they had returned, they found Kakashi still awake and so only Tsunade remained to talk with her husband about the evening while the rest went up to bed. Kakashi was curious as to what had happened at the evening that had been much discussed in his home in the days leading up to it. He put his book down and waited.

"We have had a lovely evening, a pity you couldn't come. Naruto thought Hinata beautiful and danced with her twice. She was the only one he danced with twice, you know. A very nice boy for our girl, don't you think? And she seems to like him too for she blushed even more than usual when she danced with him. But, Kakashi, what does Uchiha Itachi look like?"

Kakashi sat up straighter, "Why should you ask that?"

"For I met him tonight and he wasn't _anything_ like how you described!"

"How so?"

"Well, he was so arrogant! At first I had thought that perhaps he was shy and did not find conversation with new people easy but then he was so rude to our Sakura!"

"Rude!? How was he rude?"

"He called her weak and frivolous. He said that her chakra signature showed her to be an unworthy kunoichi."

"Hmm," Kakashi then requested his wife to tell her his description and upon receiving it replied, "That's Itachi alright, He usually comes off as arrogant because he is so reserved but he is actually a very polite young man. I think he might have reacted harshly to her because he detests kunoichi who do not work hard on improving themselves and probably mistook Sakura for such." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Kakashi, still laughing, said, "It's just that Itachi is usually an excellent judge of character and is rarely surprised by an opponent's strength. I wish I could be lucky enough to see his reaction when he discovers that she is not as weak and frivolous as she first appears."

"I hope he gets on his knees and begs for forgiveness."

"Oh I'm afraid he won't be nearly so dramatic."

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, it was midterm season.**

**Thank you 22snowy for your lovely review. I am happy not to disappoint for I felt Itachi would make for the perfect Darcy as well.**

**So without further ado:**

When Hinata and Sakura were alone, the former, who had been cautious of her praise of Naruto before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him.

"Oh, Sakura, he was so admirable and kind and polite and good-humored. I wish more ninja were like him."

"He is also cute, which a ninja ought to be if he possible can," Sakura replied, "His virtues are therefore complete."

"I was so happy and flattered when he asked me to dance again. I did not expect as much."

"You didn't? Well, _I_ certainly did for you. That's one of the differences between you and me. Compliments take _you_ by surprise, and _me_ never. What could be more natural than him asking you again? He wasn't blind enough to see that you are far prettier and sweeter than any of the other kunoichi in the room. I give you leave to like him; for though his intelligence is not too great, you have liked many a stupider person."

"Sakura!"

"You are a great deal too apt to like people in general, Hinata. You never see a fault in anybody. You are far too kind to be a shinobi and it will be good for you to marry. You are better suited for it. But you shouldn't be so naïve. I've never heard you speak ill of anyone!"

"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"If only some other men were like you. But I must admire how honestly blind you are to others' follies and have candor which takes the good in people's character and makes it all the better. So what do you think of that Yamanaka girl? Her manners certainly aren't equal to her cousins."

"Not at first, but after a few minutes conversation she is quite pleasing and amiable. I think you should find her a nice neighbor."

Sakura looked at her sister doubtfully, "And his elder cousin and wife? What of them?"

"They are very polite and reserved people."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "And the Uchiha who graced us with his presence tonight?"

"That was very wrong of him to say that to you, Sakura, but perhaps he was in a bad mood and was discomfited by the strange new surroundings. You know how very powerful ninja can often be very paranoid and unhappy in a new and unfamiliar environment."

"Hmn!" was all Sakura remarked before going to her room.

At the Sarutobi Estate, when Naruto and his party had just settled down in a drawing room, they began to discuss the assembly.

"I have never met so many pleasant people in my life!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Indeed, the people here are very peaceful," Nagato agreed.

"But their fashion sense is totally lacking," Ino interjected, "I mean, did you see that girl with pink hair?"

"Hey, don't be mean to Hinata-chan's sister! I danced a dance with her and she seemed very nice, though I couldn't quite understand all that she said, she is very smart like Itachi."

"I would thank you not to compare me to such a disgraceful kunoichi."

"She moved with great grace," Konan remarked, "I think she must be a fairly skilled fighter, like her sisters."

"But Itachi says she doesn't have a lot of catra."

"Chakra," everyone corrected the blonde male.

"Apparently they are Kakuzu's nieces," Nagato informed the group.

"Hinata was a very lovely girl," Konan smiled.

"She blushes too much," Itachi said.

"What's up with you, Itachi?! You're worse than temme!"

"You are not usually so harsh or quick to judge, Itachi," Nagato raised an eyebrow.

Itachi frowned and grunted, "Hn."

**Please R&R**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for who should be the Gardeners, that would be welcome as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Within a short walk and an even shorter shunshin of the Hatake household was another family with whom they were particularly intimate. Maito Gai had formerly been a sensei in the village until he became especially well known and rose to the title of "The Green Beast of Battle." After this, he decided to retire youthfully with his children and shared the household with Kurenai and her husband, Asuma. Gai instead focused on challenging Kakashi to various contests of hip youthfulness to determine who was most filled with the springtime of youth. When he was not spending time with Kakashi he made himself amiable with the neighbors spreading his youthfulness and praising them for theirs.

Gai had two very youthful children of the names Neji and Tenten. Neji was a very reserved and powerful young man who doted on Tenten and Hinata, both of whom he considered to need his protection and thus loved greatly. He was only kind to them but to the other Hatake sisters he was cold and strict. Sakura and Hanabi did not mind as he was a good sparring partner and was candid in what he felt they lacked and needed to improve on; they held great respect for him. Tenten was exceedingly sensible and the close confidant to Sakura.

That these two bosom friend should meet to discuss the dance was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the party brought the weapon's mistress to the Hatake residence in order to hear and communicate.

"_You_ began the evening quite well, Tenten," said Tsunade, "_You_ were the brat's first choice."

"Yes; but he seemed to like his second better."

"Ah, Hinata," Tsunade nodded, "I think it is very good for her. She is so kind and loving that she deserves to be liked by such a shinobi. I think he _did_ admire her greatly, but it is too soon to say."

"I heard Genma talking with Naruto and asking him how he liked the assembly and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and _which_ he thought the prettiest. His immediate answer to the last question was, 'Hinata-chan without a doubt.'"

"Upon my word!" cried Sakura, "That is very decided indeed. But it still may all come to nothing, you know."

"_My_ overhearings have given great joy than _yours_, Sakura," said Tenten, "I can't believe that Uchiha-san actually said that about you. To call you _tolerable_; it's preposterous!"

Tsunade protested, "I beg you would not put it into Sakura's head to be vexed by Itachi-san; for Kakashi says—"

"I do not mind at his ill-treatment," Sakura cut in, "it would be a misfortune to be _liked_ by him. I heard Koharu-san complain to a friend that he was close to her for half an hour and never once talked to her until she asked him how he liked the Sarutobi estate to which he couldn't help answering her. She said that he seemed very angry at being spoken to."

"Ano, Ino-san told me," said Hinata, "that he never speaks much unless amongst his intimate acquaintance. With _them_ he is remarkably agreeable."

"That is hard to believe considering how harshly he spoke of me without even _knowing_ me. Koharu-san probably found some way of offending his pride that he deemed her unworthy to acquaint himself with her."

"Oh Sakura," said her mother, "Kakashi tells me that Itachi is usually very polite, though reserved. I am not so offended that he didn't talk with Koharu but I wish that he had taken some time to get to know you, by perhaps asking you to dance."

"I would not dance with _him_ if the world were to depend upon it!" cried Sakura, "I believe I may safely promise to _never_ dance with him."

"It would not be wise to offend such a man as him, Sakura," advised Tenten.

Tsunade distracted Sakura before she could open her mouth with, "His pride does not offend _me_ so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so fine a young shinobi, with prestige, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a _right_ to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Sakura, "and I could easily forgive him his had he not mortified _mine_."

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay once again. Thank you 22snowy for your encouraging review.**

The Hatake ladies soon waited on those staying at the Sarutobi manor. The visit was returned in due form. Hinata's pleasing manners drew on the goodwill of Naruto's female cousins; even the mother was found to be intriguing, her and Sakura's brashness amused Konan and incited Ino to fury, though she enjoyed these verbal brawls that often led to broken furniture, to a certain extent. A desire to get to know Hinata better led to great pleasure on her part, Sakura supposed that their kindness to her likely increased under the influence of their cousin's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met that he _did_ admire her; and to _her_ it was equally evident that Hinata was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Hinata united great strength of feeling a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner, which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. She mentioned this to her friend, Tenten.

"It may perhaps be pleasant," replied Tenten, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all _begin_ freely, a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have a heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, a kunoichi had better show _more_ affection than she feels. Naruto-san likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If _I_ can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton indeed not to discover it too."

"Remember, Sakura, that he does not know Hinata's disposition as you do."

"But Hinata is so obviously shy! Besides, if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavor to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But though Naruto-san and Hinata meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Hinata should therefore make the most of every half hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be leisure for her falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Sakura, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married; and if I were determined to get any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Hinata's feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard, nor of its reasonableness. She has only known him for _two_ _weeks_. She danced four dances with him; saw him one morning at his own house and has dined in company with him four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely _dined_ with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that they have spent four evenings together as well, and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both admire hard work above inheritance; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded."

"Well," said Tenten, "I wish Hinata success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a year. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of either party are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike after marriage to have their share of vexation, and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"That is utterly ridiculous, Tenten! And so very unsound, and you would not act in such a way yourself, would you? You are far too sensible to believe it better to not know anything bad about the person your very security will depend upon."

Occupied in observing Naruto's attentions to her sister, Sakura was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Uchiha Itachi had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration; but upon hearing of her lineage, he looked to examine whether his first impression was valid. His esteemed colleague would certainly not have had the patience of dealing with anyone so foolish and frivolous as he first thought Hatake Sakura to be. So he looked at her more closely to find that she did indeed move with the control of a skilled fighter and upon the discreet application of Sharingan that she was cloaking her signature and that her mother was using a high level genjutsu to cover her distinctly elderly appearance. He had been wrong about her level of skill. To this discovery came more no less mortifying. He found that her face was rendered more pleasing than he first thought by the vivid verdant shade of that face's eyes that held such vibrancy and shrewdness as to bring intelligence to it. And in spite of her manners not befitting that of the more reserved shinobi noble class, he found them all the more admirable for their blunt honesty and directness and all the more intriguing for their playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her a true kunoichi.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Maito Gai's, where a large party was assembled.

"What does that Uchiha mean," said she to Tenten, "by listening to my conversation with Genma-san?"

"That is a question which only Uchiha-san can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Tenten defied her friend to mention such a subject to him, which immediately provoking Sakura to do it, she turned to him and said,

"Did you not think, Uchiha-san, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Genma-san to give us a ball at Konoha?"

"With great energy, but it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us."

Suddenly, a commotion was aroused when Inuzuka Kiba was rushed in towards Tsunade, bleeding from his torso. Sakura immediately went to help her mother, who left her to do the entire treatment when Aburame Shino came in with serious wounds as well as a report of a thwarted attack by a fugitive from Sound.

Their wounds were quickly dealt with and Kakuzu left to get the head for a bounty. The room tensely watched as Kiba and Shino waveringly sat up, dizzy from the blood loss, and reclined against their respective couches until their shaking limbs settled.

Everyone sighed in relief and praised Sakura and Tsunade for their expert healing. Hanabi, seeking to purchase gratitude, was then obliged to play some dance music on the piano in hopes of lightening the mood. She was eagerly joined by some of the more jovial members of the party engaging in a small dance.

Itachi stood near them in silent indignation at passing the rest of the evening in such a way when another attack was possible and was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that Gai was so close to him, until Gai thus began:

"My, how youthful their dancing is! Don't you agree, Uchiha-san? The only activity more full of the springtime of youth is waging glorious battle on hip and youthful rivals! Such activities surely show the mightiness and beauty of any youthful society!"

"And every un-youthful society, Gai-san."

"Pardon?"

"Even the elderly can dance or exchange fists."

Gai only guffawed and slapped Itachi on the back. "Your friend performs most youthfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Naruto join the dancers; "and I doubt not that you are most youthful in the hip art yourself, Uchiha-san!"

"You saw me dance at Konoha, I believe, Gai-san."

"Yes, indeed, it was so beautiful as to move me to tears! Tell me, do you often dance at the Daimyo's Palace?"

"Never, Gai-san."

"Do you not think your youthful performance compliments such an extravagant place?"

"Dancing is a compliment I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"So you have seen the Daimyo's Palace?"

Itachi bowed.

"I have only been their once, to formally receive my magnificent nickname! I should like to see it again, if it would not take me away from the youthful competition of my rival!"

Gai paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Sakura at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the idea of doing a very gallant and youthful thing, and called out to her:

"My dear Sakura-san, why are you not igniting your flames of youth? Uchiha-san, you must allow me to present this youthful lady to you as a very desirable partner! You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, with such youthful beauty is before you!" And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Itachi who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with much discomposure to Gai:

"Indeed, Gai-san, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose I move in this way in order to beg for a partner."

Itachi, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honor of her hand, but in vain. Sakura was determined; nor did Gai at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You are so hip in the dance, Sakura-san, that it is most un-youthful to deny me the supreme happiness of seeing you! And though this shinobi is somewhat un-youthful in his dislike of dancing, he can have no objection to oblige us!"

"Uchiha-san is all politeness," said Sakura, smiling.

"He is, indeed! But considering your youthful manner, my dear Sakura-san, we cannot wonder at his agreement—for who would object to such a partner?"

Sakura looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the nin, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Yamanaka Ino:

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how utterly boring it would be to pass many evenings in this manner—in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The lack of fashion-sense, and yet the clothing choice—the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Ino immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Itachi replied with great intrepidity:

"Hatake 'Haru no' Sakura."

"Sakura-san!" repeated Ino. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favorite?—and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A kunoichi's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at the Uchiha compound with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you AAA, 22snowy, rawr, and crimson dragonX for your kind reviews. I am glad that this story has encouraged others to reread P&P as it is truly a wonderful literary classic. All hail Jane Austen for her wit and Kishimoto for his characters!**

**Anyway here is chapter 7:**

Kakashi's property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of heirs male, on a distant relation; and their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of his. Her grandfather may had been Hokage, but her gambling had left her with only four thousand pounds.

She had a nephew named Deidara, who had been a clerk at the local casino and brothel and succeeded the owner, once a very good friend of Tsunade's, in the business. Tsunade's brother, Kakuzu, was settled in a respectable line of trade.

The Hatake household was only one mile from the village; a most convenient distance for the young kunoichi, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their cousin and to a weapon's shop just over the way. The youngest of the family, Hanabi, was particularly frequent in these attentions; her mind more vacant than her sisters', and when no training was available, a walk to the village was necessary to amuse her morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, she always contrived to learn some from Deidara. At present, indeed, she was well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighborhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Konoha was the headquarters.

Her visits to Deidara were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to her knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length she began to know the officers themselves, though not yet in a most biblical sense. Deidara visited them all, and this opened to his cousin a store of felicity unknown before. She could talk of nothing but officers; and Naruto's impressive parentage, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in her eyes when opposed to the regimentals of a chunin.

After listening one morning to her effusions on this subject, Kakashi coolly observed:

"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be one of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced."

Hanabi, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Akado Yoroi, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to the capitol.

"I am astonished, my dear," said Tsunade, "that you should be so ready to think your own child silly. She merely admires them for the service they render to Fire Country, a service which you yourself assisted in not so long ago. Besides of which, most parents do not think slightingly of their children when there are strangers to do that for them."

"If my children are silly, I must hope to be always sensible of it."

"Yes—but as it happens, they are all of them very clever."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our youngest daughter uncommonly foolish."

"My dear Kakashi, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. When they get to our age, I dare say they will not think about joining officers any more than I do. I remember the time when I liked a green vest myself very well—and, indeed, so I do still at my heart; and if a smart young jonin, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Genma looked very becoming the other night at Gai's in his regimentals." Tsunade smirked at Kakashi's twitch.

"Mamma," cried Hanabi, "Deidara says that Genma-san and Yoroi-kun do not go so often to Shizune's as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Asuma's library."

Tsunade was prevented replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Hinata; it came from Sarutobi Manor, and the servant waited for an answer. Tsunade's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,

"Well, Hinata, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Hinata, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love."

"It is from Ino-san," said Hinata, and then read it aloud.

"MY DEAR FRIEND,—

"If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Konan and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the rest of the men are to dine with the officers.—Yours ever,

"YAMANAKA INO"

"With the officers!" cried Hanabi. "I wonder Deidara did not tell me of _that_."

"Dining out," said Tsunade, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Hinata.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Sakura, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! but the men will have Naruto's chaise to go to Konoha, and Nagato has no horses to his."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Kakashi, are they not?"

"They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them."

"But if you have got them today," said Sakura, "my mother's purpose will be answered."

She did at last extort from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Hinata was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Hinata had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Hinata certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Tsunade more than once, as if the credit of pushing her daughter onto Naruto was one to own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Sarutobi Manor brought the following note for Sakura:

"MY DEAREST SAKURA,—

"I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Shizune—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of her having been to me—and, excepting a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me.—Yours, etc."

"Well, my dear," said Kakashi, when Sakura had read the note aloud, "if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness—if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Naruto-kun, and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage."

Sakura, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as she was no horsewoman, tree-jumping was her only alternative. She declared her resolution.

"How can you be so silly," cried her mother, "as to think of such a thing, when Shizune has already seen to her. And in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be very fit to see Hinata—which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me, Sakura," said her father, "to send for the horses?"

"No, indeed, I do not wish to avoid the exercise. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"How fucking nice of you," observed Hidan, "but seriously, she just has a fucking cold; there's no need to walk all the way to those fuckers' home."

"I will go as far as Konoha with you," said Hanabi. Sakura accepted her company, and the two young ladies set off together.

"If we make haste," said Hanabi, as they walked along, "perhaps I may see something of Yoroi-kun before he goes."

They parted in Konoha; the youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Sakura continued her walk alone, jumping tree after tree at a quick pace, hopping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary feet, leaves in her hair, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was shown into the breakfast-parlor, where all but Hinata were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Yamanka Ino; and Sakura was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in Naruto's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humor and kindness. Itachi said very little, and Nagato nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying her coming so far alone, ignoring what his own reaction would have been had he heard of his brother falling ill. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favorably answered. Hinata had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Sakura was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Hinata, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Ino left them together, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Sakura silently attended her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by Konan and Ino; and Sakura began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Hinata. Shizune came, and having examined her patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavor to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some tea. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Sakura did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other kunoichi often absent; the men being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three, Sakura felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Ino offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Hinata testified such concern in parting with her, that Ino was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Sarutobi Manor for the present. Sakura most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to the Hatake residence to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you ChibiLaney for your praise and thank you all of my readers for your wonderful support.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 8:**

At five o'clock the two kunoichi retired to dress, and at half-past six Sakura was summoned to dinner. To the civil inquiries which then poured in, and amongst which she had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Naruto's, she could not make a very favorable answer. Hinata was by no means better. Konan sighed while Ino, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much she was grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively she disliked being ill herself; and then thought no more of the matter: and Ino's indifference towards Hinata when not immediately before her restored Sakura to the enjoyment of all her former dislike.

Naruto, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Hinata was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. She had very little notice from any but him. Ino was engrossed by Itachi; and as for Nagato and Konan, they were too engrossed in each other to make for lively companions.

When dinner was over, Sakura returned directly to Hinata, and Ino began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty, and added:

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

Ino paused for a moment, and upon her companions' silence continued:

"I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must _she_ be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

No response was made.

"I hope you noticed her hair! I could not count the number of leafy debris in it. There must have been fifteen twigs; I am sure of it."

"Your picture may be very exact, Ino-nee-san," said Naruto; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Hatake Sakura-chan looked quite pretty when she came into the room this morning. Her tangled hair quite escaped my notice."

"_You_ observed it, Itachi-san, I am sure," said Ino; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see _your_ brother make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not."

"Indeed!" cackled Naruto, "Temme's hair looks bad enough without adding any wildlife to it!"

Ino ignored Naruto's reference to Itachi's younger brother's hair, which oddly resembled a duck's rear, in favor of persisting in her tirade against Sakura: "To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing!" cried out Naruto.

"I am afraid, Itachi-san," observed Ino in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise." A short pause followed this speech, and Konan commented:

"I have an excessive regard for Hatake Hinata-san, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled."

Ino rejoindered: "But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it. I have heard that their cousin is a brothel and casino owner and they have an uncle who is a bounty hunter." Ino laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles enough to find _all_ the bounties in the world," cried Naruto, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying shinobi of any consideration in the world," replied Itachi.

To this speech Naruto made no answer; but his female cousin gave it her hearty assent, and indulged her mirth for some time at the expense of her dear friend's vulgar relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, she returned with Konan to Hinata's room on leaving the dining-parlor, and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and Sakura would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book. Naruto looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is so weird."

"Sakura-san," said Ino, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Sakura; "I am _not_ a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," quietly said Nagato; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Sakura thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. Naruto immediately offered to fetch her others—all that his library afforded.

"And I wish I had more for your benefit and my own credit; but I am more interested in sparring and learning cool jutsu. So though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Sakura assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

"I am astonished," said Ino, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at the Uchiha compound, Itachi-san!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Naruto-kun, when you build _your_ house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Itachi-san's."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighborhood, and take the Uchiha compound for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in Fire Country than Uchiha-shire."

"With all my heart; I will buy the Uchiha compound itself if Itachi will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Naruto-kun."

"Really, Ino-nee-san, I should think it more possible to get the Uchiha compound by purchase than by imitation."

Sakura was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Naruto and his cousin-in-law, to observe the game.

"Is Sasuke-san much grown since the spring?" said Ino; "will he be as sociable as I am?"

"I think he will. He now speaks about as much as Sakura-san, or rather more."

"How I long to see him again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for his age! His performance on with the sword is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Naruto, "how kunoichi can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All kunoichi accomplished! Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Ino was not sure if her cousin had insinuated that Itachi's younger brother was a female or simply started a new topic of conversation.

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all fling senbon, paint screens, and arrange flowers. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a kunoichi spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Itachi, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a kunoichi who deserves it no otherwise than by arranging a flower or painting a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of kunoichi in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Ino.

"Then," observed Sakura, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it."

"Oh! certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A kunoichi must have a thorough knowledge of chakra, its uses, painting, dancing, and mastery in the various shinobi arts to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."

"All this she must possess," added Itachi, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a kunoichi. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united."

Ino cried out against the injustice of Sakura's implied doubt, and was protesting that she knew many women who answered this description, when Konan called her to order, with bitter complaints of her inattention to what was going forward. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Sakura soon afterwards left the room.

"Sakura-san," said Ino, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young kunoichi who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many ninja, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Itachi, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is a meanness in _all_ the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Ino was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Sakura joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. Naruto urged Tsunade being sent for immediately; while Ino, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most eminent physicians. This Sakura would not hear of; but she was not so unwilling to comply with Naruto's proposal; and it was settled that her mother should be sent for early in the morning, if Hinata were not decidedly better. Naruto was quite uncomfortable; Ino declared that she was miserable. She solaced her wretchedness, however, by playing piano after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister.

**R&R**


End file.
